People are increasingly utilizing portable computing devices to perform various types of tasks. As an example, people are increasingly using devices such as portable phones and tablets to take pictures, in lieu of having to carry a separate, dedicated camera. In addition to still image capture, users are also using these devices to capture video images. Oftentimes, however, it is difficult for a user to hold such a device perfectly still, which can result in shaking or movement of objects as represented in the video. While image stabilization techniques exist that can remove at least some of this movement, using these techniques on devices with high resolution cameras can require a significant amount of processing power, and be a significant drain on battery power. Other approaches attempt various hardware solutions, but this can result in complex hardware that can be expensive and unreliable. Similarly, the movement can cause blur in still images captured by these devices, resulting in users having to attempt to recapture the image, if possible and if noticed by the user in time.